Feral
by DualPiistol
Summary: A boy named Jake English is found alone on an island by plane wrecked movie producer, Dave Strider. He won't let himself be touched and speaks in broken, accented sentences. After time with the boy, Dave begins to care for him. He brings him to the US and fights for custody. He will only be givin custody of Jake if he can turn him into a presentable young man within one year.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all who may be reading. This paragraph before my fanfiction is to inform you this is indeed and fanfiction and nothing more. Homestuck, and all its characters, belong to Andrew Hussie. This story has many triggers that indclude: Ungraphic Non-con, abuse of a minor, triggering language, and "fluff". If this is not what you're looking for, i highly recommend you leave this page and look elsewhere or you may be triggered. To those who are willing to stay, Enjoy.

A young boy the mere age of eleven, lay on his stomach, setting up the wooden forms of handmade soldiers. The horses stand mid-action, forever on their hind legs.

He was fascinated with the detail of every carefully painted face, each one with an expression of motivation and fury.

The boy sighed. It had been five months since his grandmother died, and he was forced to burn her body to keep the creatures he grew up around from digging her up and dining on her corpse.

"Grandma..." He sighed longingly. He missed her voice, and the way she would tell him stories of adventure before he slumbered. He missed the way she laughed, and cheered him on when he failed a task.

He missed the proud look on her face when he accomplished the same tasks he'd failed the day before.

An island was awfully lonely without someone to share it with. The vast island seemed so much bigger and empty without her.

The boy, whom we will identify as Jake English, carefully put his toy soldiers into their box, each with their own fitted place.

Jake laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling, decorated with plastic glowing stars he and his grandmother placed there together. Memories overflowed their place in his head, washing over his brain.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his mind, and he got up curiously. Who could it be? Excitement overwhelmed any sense of impending danger. He hadn't ever met anyone besides his grandmother.

"I'm coming!" He called to the strange visitor behind the door, his voice gitty with excitement.

Jake ran to the door, his socked feet almost slipping on the polished wood floor. He opened the door, looking up at the tall figures that stood before him in the doorway.

Jake tried to force his high of excitement out of his voice as he asked "Yes?"

The large figures stared down at him, seemingly surprised a child had answered the door, and not the woman they came to meet.

The one closest to the door approached him, not bothering to kneel to eye level with the child.

"Where is Harley?" He asked, his voice gruff and serious.

The excited look on Jakes face left completely, replaced with a look of sadness and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, she's my grandmother, she passed a few months ago. Did you work for her company?" Jake asked.

The man shook his head, and spoke again.

"You're grandmother owed us a lot of money kid, you have any idea where that money might be?"

Jake shook his head, for he had no idea. He had never thought much of money, he only knew his grandmother made a lot. Curiously, he'd never seen any of what she earned...

The man sighed, and turned to the other two behind him , whispering something Jake could only make out as an order.

The two men made their way inside, before quickly looking in every possible place the money could be. Turning tables, tearing cushions, even the perimeter of the house. Jake, annoyed by the men destroying his house, yelled for them to stop their actions, he even tried to stop them himself. All this resulted in was the one of the men holding him still for the rest of the search.

After what felt like an eternity to the child, he saw the men come back inside, faces full of frustration.

"We didn't find anything Boss." Said one.

The mans grip on Jake tightened in anger, causing him to whimper. He pulled the child to eye level, so he could hiss in his face.

"Where is the money?!" He practically screamed at him.

Jake was terrified. He was being held painfully above the ground, and he didn't know what the men were talking about.

"I don't know! I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed.

The man threw him to the ground, winding him.

"Maybe we can jog your memory." He said, kicking the child in his ribs.

Jake gasped out in pain, and tried to catch his breath before the next kick connected. This time the boy screamed loudly, feeling a rib break.

The man flipped the child over before he reached down and pulled Jakes pants to his knees, his underwear followed after.

Jake looked back, his red face streaked with tears.

"What are you doing?" He asked fearfully, his voice shaking.

"I'm getting what your grandmother owes me." The man answered, unzipping his own pants and forcing Jakes head forward.

Jake felt an horrible pain jolt up his spine, his eyes widening in shock and and agony.

His pained and terror filled screams sounded through the empty island, but there was nobody there to hear them.

There is the first chapter. Please comment and review, your criticism is noted, positive or negative.

Please tell me how you like the story, and also what i might want to change. The next chapter will me posted by friday.

-DualPistols


	2. Chapter 2

As i said in the last chapter, this is nothing but a fan fiction. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie, all rights over the fandom and characters go to him. This fan fiction contains: Rape(first chapter), abuse of a minor, triggering language, as well as an "ape-shit crazy" Jake English. If this is not what you prefer, i implore that you leave and do not come back. For those of you who wish to stay, proceed and enjoy.

* * *

A man with Blonde hair and rather light skin sat relaxed in the seat of his privet jet. He wore a dark blue suit, his tie crooked, and some sunglasses to top off his overall "douche-bag producer" appearance.  
Because that is exactly what he was. The famous movie producer: Dave Strider.  
The man, now known as Dave, was busy at that moment. Busy with something very important.  
Candy crush.  
"Damn it!" Dave threw his hands up in frustration, that being his twentieth attempt at beating the level. Deciding to go with his life long motto of "If i Strider can't do it, its probably impossible", he switched from the game to his message app, where his younger brother made sure to profusely do just that.

Message at 10:15AM from: Lil Man  
- Dave you bumbling ass of a brother, answer my messages.  
Dave smirked before typing a message back at him.  
Message delivered at: 10:23AM  
- Now now, Thats no way to talk to your elder. What do you want lil' man? B)  
He added the smile just to ensure his bro would be annoyed. He leaned back in his luxury chair and waited for his response.

Message at 10:24AM from: Lil Man  
- i wanted to ask if you could get me some Lug nuts for my robot when you're on your way home from the airport.

Dave rolled his eyes, this kid was to predictable. Couldn't he just ask him for a robot that was already built? He typed a quick 'sure', and closed his phone. He leaned back further in his chair, arms placed behind his head, and closed his sore eyes. Being awesome sure took its toll on a guy.  
He was just asleep before his nap was rudely interrupted by the sound of falling plane.  
Pushing his shock aside, he stumbled his way into the cockpit, only to find the pilot unconscious. Dave groaned in annoyance and frustration, he had no idea how to fly a plane!  
Figuring it was worth a shot, he pulled the pilot out of the seat and planted his own behind in his place. He then put on the headset, and attempted to get ahold of anyone who could help him.  
"Hello? This is Dave Strider, my plane is going down and the pilot is unconscious!" He yelled into the mouth piece.  
A cracking voice picked up from the other end "hello?"  
Dave gave out a small sigh of relief, silently giving thanks to whatever mystical being had just saved his ass.  
"Yes, my plane is going down, how the hell do I land this thing?!" Dave yelled this time, panic begging to make its way into his usually stoic voice.  
Another voice replaced the one that had answered before. "You don't" it said, its deep voice laced with amusement.  
Dave's eyes widened in realization, and it was only then that he noticed through his panic, that the co-pilot was nowhere to be found. Dave swore he felt his heart drop into a lung.  
He dropped the headset and grabbed the wheel, doing the one thing that always seemed to work in the movies. He pulled, hard.  
The plane elevated from its nose dive into the water and it was then, through the clouds, that Dave saw land. Land that was coming toward him faster than he could fully process.  
The surprisingly loud sound of the jet crashing into land was all dave heard before every thing blurred to black.

* * *

I apologize for the short length of this chapter. I have two tests and a speech to give tomorrow and i do not wish to flaw them for the sake of this fiction of a fiction. Please comment and review. All criticism is noted, good or bad, and do not hesitate to correct the faults of this story.

The next chapter will be uploaded within the following week.


End file.
